Referring to FIG. 9, a door window frame 101 is shaped to surround a door window glass 103, which is arranged in the upper half portion of each side door 102 of an automobile. Patent document 1 discloses the mounting of a frame garnish 104 on each door window frame 101 near the boundary between the door window glass 103 located at the front side of the vehicle and the door window glass 103 located at the rear side of the vehicle. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the frame garnish 104 is generally plate-shaped and extends in a generally vertical direction.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 11, the door window frame 101 includes a diagonal portion, which is located at the front side of the vehicle, an upper portion 101b, which extends along the upper rim of the door window glass 103, and a vertical portion 101a, which is located at the rear side of the vehicle and extends in a generally vertical direction so as to cover the center pillar of the vehicle. A hooking hole 101c extends through an upper part of the vertical portion 101a, and a reception hole 101d extends through a lower part of the vertical portion 101a. The frame garnish 104 is mounted on the vertical portion 101a. 
In detail, as shown in FIG. 12, a hooking portion 104a projects orthogonally from the upper inner surface of the frame garnish 104. The hooking portion 104a is insertable into the hooking hole 101c, which is formed in the vertical portion 101a of the door window frame 101, and hooks the frame garnish 104 to the vertical portion 101a. 
As shown in FIG. 13, a boss 104b projects orthogonally from the lower inner surface of the frame garnish 104. The boss 104b is insertable into the reception hole 101d, which is formed in the vertical portion 101a of the door window frame 101. The frame garnish 104 is mounted on the door window frame 101 by inserting the boss 104b into the reception hole 101d of the vertical portion 101a and hooking the hooking portion 104a to the hooking hole 101c of the vertical portion 101a. The frame garnish 104 decorates the exterior of the door window frame 101.
Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, a door weather strip 105, which is used for sealing purposes and formed from a rubber material, is attached along the door window frame 101 on a surface of the door window frame 101 facing toward the passenger compartment side. The door weather strip 105 includes a vertical portion 105a, which corresponds to the vertical portion 101a of the door window frame 101. The vertical portion 105a has a width that is greater at an upper part 105b of the vertical portion 105a than a lower part. The width at the main part of the vertical portion 105a is about half the width of the upper part 105b. Thus, the upper surface of the door window frame 101 facing toward the passenger compartment is covered by the wide section (upper part 105b) of the door weather strip 105, and the hooking hole 101c and the hooking portion 104a, which is hooked to the hooking hole 101c, are not exposed toward the passenger compartment. However, the reception hole 101d and the boss 104b, which is inserted into the reception hole 101d, are neither covered nor hidden by the door weather strip 105 and are exposed toward the passenger compartment.
As described above, in the conventional mounting structure 100 for the frame garnish 104, the surface of the door window frame 101 facing toward the passenger compartment is only partially covered by the door weather strip 105. This lowers the aesthetic appeal of the surface of the door window frame 101 facing toward the passenger compartment. To solve this problem, the width may be increased throughout the vertical portion 105a of the door weather strip 105 from the upper part 105a to the lower part in order to cover and hide the reception hole 101d and the boss 104b, which is inserted into the reception hole 101d. However, the production of a mold for molding the door weather strip 105 with a wide vertical portion would increase the manufacturing costs of the door weather strip 105. Additionally, more material would be necessary to mold the door weather strip 105 and further raise costs.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 02-026927